Skak Mat
by Queen of Cliffhanger
Summary: Berpikir dengan membuat kekasihnya sendiri hamil, Kyuubi bisa menjadikan Gaara menjadi miliknya seutuhnya menjauhkan kekasihnya dari sang ibundanya. Bisakah Kyuubi meredam kepalanya sendiri saat memenuhi semua mood swing Gaara. Ya, kadang hidup tak selalu indah sesuai dengan kenyataan bukan, Namikaze Kyuubi/ KyuuGaa/ DLDR/ Exchange fict for Nekomata Angel od Darkness
1. Chapter 1

"Mustahil."

Seorang pemuda berambut merah tampak keluar dari ruang dokter di salah satu rumah sakit dengan wajah tertekuk. Wajahnya sedikit pucat dengan bibir yang mengulang kata-kata yang sama.

"_Sabaku-san … selamat anda sedang mengandung janin yang kini berumur 2 bulan. Seharusnya anda datang bersama suami anda sehingga kabar gembira ini bisa sampai dengannya."_

"Mustahil."

Sang pemuda masih mengucap kalimat yang sama. Suami apanya bahkan kekasih saja dirinya tak punya. Lalu bagaimana dirinya bisa mengandung benih yang tentu saja dimiliki oleh dua orang—dirinya dan yang menerima dan seseorang yang menanamnya bukan.

Meremas kertas hasil pemeriksaan yang baru saja diterimanya pemuda itu berjalan pelan menyetop taksi menuju satu tempat. Tempat dimana seseorang harus bertanggung jawab dengan keadaanya. Seseorang yang merupakan ayah dari janin yang tengah dikandungnya.

"Mati kau Namikaze Kyuubi."

.

.

.

Skak Mat

A KyuuGaa Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: MxM, M-preg, rush, typo, ooc parah, not for underage this chapter please out if you under 18+

.

.

.

"Minumlah Gaara hanya sedikit ok, kau tak akan mabuk hanya dengan segelas wine, bodoh."

Menjauhkan minuman yang sedari tadi ditawarkan sang pemuda, Gaara mendorongnya menjauh. Mabuk di tempat seperti ini bukanlah tindakan yang bagus. Terlebih dengan banyak rekan mereka yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran diri.

"Cukup, Kyuu. Minum sendiri kalau kau mau. Sudah kukatakan aku tak mau."

Menyeringai pelan, pemuda tampan yang dipanggil Kyuubi itu menegak minuman ditangannya seperti perkataan Gaara. Namun ternyata Kyuubi tidak menelannya—menyimpannya di dalam mulutnya sendiri.

Menarik tubuh Gaara, Kyuubi menahan kepala Gaara dan memaksa sang pemuda berambut merah membuka mulutnya.

Mencium Gaara paksa, Kyuubi menyalurkan wine yang diminumanya masuk ke dalam mulut Gaara. Mendorong lidahnya hingga ke dalam memastikan cairan berwarna merah itu terteguk masuk ke dalam mulut kekasihnya.

"Stop it … Kyuu`"." Gaara mendorong tubuh Kyuubi kuat. Berusaha melepaskan kungkungan Kyuubi yang kini mendesaknya hingga ke dinding. Gaara merutuk minuman laknat yang baru menyentuh kerongkongannya.

"Uhmmppnn ….nghhhh."

Kyuubi menyeringai saat desahan kecil keluar dari mulut Gaara, menjilat kecil langit-langit milik Gaara dan mengabsent setiap barisan gigi milik Gaara. Lidah Gaara yang mendorong lidahnya keluar membuat sebuah tarian klasik di dalam mulut Gaara, dimana Gaara mencoba mengusir lidah Kyuubi di dalam mulutnya namun semua perlawanan Gaara hanya membuat permainan lidah di dalam sana semakin panas dengan saliva yang kini mengalir keluar perlahan di sekitar mulutnya.

Melepas tautan mereka sejenak, Kyuubi mengambil sebotol wine yang tinggal separuh dan memasukkannya paksa ke dalam mulut Gaara yang langsung tersedak karena ulahnya. Bukannya kasihan, Kyuubi malah meraup isi di dalam mulut Gaara keluar masuk melalui lidahnya.

Tangan Kyuubi mulut perlahan naik, masuk ke dalam kaos tipis milik Gaara. Mengusap punggung Gaara lembut sepanjang garis punggungnya. Membuat Gaara menggigil kecil karena ulah Kyuubi.

"Ahhhgg … kyuu … uhmpp."

Gaara menutup mulutnya sendiri saat lidah Kyuubi keluar dari mulutnya. Berjalan sepanjang rahangnya sendiri menciptakan garis perjalanan baru si sepangjang lehernya. Membuat beberapa titik kemerahan membekas di sana.

Mengigit bibirnya sendiri Gaara, menahan setiap desahan dan erangan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Mencoba tak membuat libido Kyuubi semakin naik karena ulahnya. Namun percuma saat sebuah gundukan besar mulai terasa di bawah sana.

"Kyuu~ kau tak … nghhh—"

"Kau sudah berjanji Gaara, selesai ujian akhir kita akan melakukan," ujar Kyuubi santai menjilat sepanjang tulang selangka milik Gaara sembari tangannya yang beralih ke depan putting milik Gaara—mengelusnya perlahan—" dan aku hanya meminta janjimu. Kau pikir mudah selama ini menahan untuk tidak menyentuhmu, hmnn?" tambah Kyuubi lagi.

Selama ini memang kedua orang tua mereka melarang keduanya melangkah terlalu jauh. Tak ada sex sebelum Gaara selesai ujian akhir. Cukup ciuman saja tak lebih dari itu. Kalau tidak pertunangan mereka akan dibatalkan.

Bukan Kyuubi namanya kalau mematuhi perkataan orang tua mereka. Bahkan pemuda berambut kuning keorangean itu bahkan hampir menyentubuhi Gaara di malam pertunangan mereka. Untung saja Gaara berhasil meyakinkan sang rubah yang hampir memakannya hidup—janji membiarkan Kyuubi menyentuhnya sesuka hati dimana pun kapan pun bila Kyuubi bisa menepati janjinya.

Gaara menguk ludahnya susah payah, saat melihat kilat nafsu yang berada di manik kemerahan milik Kyuubi. Kekasihnya benar-benar sudah dikuasai nafsu. Dan Gaara tak punya interupsi apa pun untuk mencegahnya. Janji tetaplah janji. Kyuubi bukanlah orang yang bisa dengan mudah memafkan sebuah pelanggaran. Bisa habis Gaara nantinya.

"Baik—Kyuu. Hanya bisakah kau mencari kamar?" tanya Gaara susah payah diantara semua sentuhan yang diberikan Kyuubi. Bahkan tangan Gaara gemetaran menahan tubuh Kyuubi yang semakin mendempetnya membuah miliknya bergesekan dan memberikan sebuah rasa tak nyaman untuk dirinya sendiri.

"_As you wish hime_." Mengecup singkat bibir Gaara, Kyuubi menggendong Gaara menuju lantai atas. Walau semalam perjalanan ke atas bibirnya benar-benar tak sabar untuk menyentuh Gaara seutuhnya. Bahkan pintu kamar yang dipesannya ditendang asa tanpa dikunci kembali.

Brugh

Melemparkan Gaara ke atas ranjang. Kyuubi membuka atasannya hingga bertelanjang dada. Merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Gaara.

"Kenapa kau menutup matamu? Apa segitu menakutkan untukmu?" tanya Kyuubi sedikit tersinggung mendapati manik Gaara tertutup sempurna dan bibirnya yang mengatup kuat.

"Matikan lampunya bodoh!"

Kyuubi terkekeh pelan, saat menyadari apa maksud Gaara. Sudah bertunangan buka berarti Gaara penah melihat tubuh toples Kyuubi bahkan ini pertama kalinya Gaara melihat tubuh berkulit tan dengan abs di perutnya membuat rona merah melingkar di wajahnya.

_Cup_

Mengecup singkat dahi Gaara, Kyuubi mematikan lampu kamar mereka menyisakan sebuah penerangan remang yang berasal dari lampu kecil di meja nakas. Penerangan yang cukup untuk membuat Kyuubi melihat bagaimana merahnya wajah kekasihnya yang bahkan menyaingi warna rambutnya.

"Khehehe … kau mau langsung atau kita bermain dulu, Namikaze Gaara?" tanya Kyuubi mengecup singkat kelopak mata Gaara yang masih terpejam sembari bertumpu dengan tangannya yang berada di kiri dan kanan kepala Gaara.

Membuka matanya perlahan, Gaara menemukan wajah tampak kekasihnya dengan maniks semerah darah yang sangat disukainya. Tiga pasang tanda lahir yang berada dipipinya. Bibir tipis dengan hidung mancung. Kulit tan yang mencolok berbeda dengan kulit putihnya. Rambut berwarna kuning keorangean terang yang cukup aneh bersanding dengannya serta dada yang terbuka yang sukses membuat wajahnya merona malu.

"Mana kutahu bodoh, memangnya aku tahu bagaimana?"ujar Gaara memalingkan wajahnya.

Tertawa kuat, Kyuubi benar-benar salut dengan kepolosan Gaara. Wajah dingin yang kini terlihat merona mirip seorang gadis perawan di malam pertama walau kenyataannya Gaara adalah seorang pria—pria miliknya. Seandainya mereka tahu kalau wajah yang biasa terlihat datar dan dingin bisa terlihat begitu menggemaskan begini semua orang pasti akan terkaget. Tapi Kyuubi tak akan pernah membiarkan siap pun melihatnya, Gaara hanya miliknya.

Sebenarnya sudah lama Kyuubi menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh Gaara. Jika tidak karena wajah manis Gaara yang merayunya Kyuubi mungkin sudah membuat Gaara hamil seketika. Namun permintaan Gaara yang tak ingin hamil ketika sekolah membuatnya menahan diri padahal dengan memakai pengaman semua aman bukan. Tapi kekasihnya tak percaya karena tak ada pengaman yang benar-benar aman bisa saja kebobolan juga kan.

"Kau mau diam saja di atas sana atau melanjutkan semua ini, Kyuubi?" tanya Gaara kesal melihat Kyuubi yang hanya terdiam di atas tubuhnya padahal jantung Gaara sudah berdetak kencang sekali. Pikirannya sudah melayang kemana-mana tentang semua ini berharap Kyuubi tidak akan membuatnya kesakitan.

"Aisshh … tak kusangka, Gaaraku tak sabaran begitu."

"Berisik jangan menggodaku juga rubah jelek," balas Gaara kesal. Mencoba untuk bangun namun tubuhnya langsung hempas paksa oleh Kyuubi kembali. Bahkan belum sempat Gaara menyeruakan protes Kyuubi sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman panas di dalam mulutnya.

"Nghhh~" Gaara melenguh dan mendesah saat Kyuubi bermain di dalam sana. Kedua tangannya di tahan Kyuubi di atas kepala dengan satu tangan. Kekasihnya itu terlalu lihai bergulat lidah dan membuat Gaara kewalahan.

Menaikkan kaos Gaara ke atas, Kyuubi mengusap tonjolan pink milik Gaara. Menyentuh dan mengusapnya perlaha. Memijit dengan sesakali mencubitnya membuat teriakan kenikmatan Gaara semakin tertelan di dalam lidah Kyuubi yang masih betah meraup kebutuhan oksigen Gaara.

Memiringkan kepalanya Gaara mengatakan kalau napasnya mulai sesak meminta Kyuubi menghentikan sejenak pergulatan mereka. Kesal karena Kyuubi tak jua mengacuhkannya Gaara menghantam dahinya pada Kyuubi membuat kekasihnya kini mendelik kesal padanya.

"Ouch Gaara apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hah … hah … aku masih butuh bernapas bodoh."

"Ck, aku bisa memberikanmu pernapasan buatan, Panda."

"Yang ada kau membuatku mati lebih cepat, bodoh. Tak bisakah kau lebih lembut, Kyuu? Kau tahu ini yang pertama untukku tidak sepertimu."

Mengusap wajahnya kesal, Kyuubi menggeram kesal. Matanya sedikit kesal pada ucapan Gaara. Ia tahu ini yang pertama untuk Gaara tapi tidak untuknya. Kyuubi menyadari pasti kalimat tersirat di kalimat Gaara.

"Berisik. Nanti kau juga akan mendesah keenakan, Baby Panda. Sekarang diam dan nikmati saja."

Melepas paksa semua pakaian milik Gaara hingga bertelanjang bak bayi baru lahir. Kyuubi menjilati bibirnya yang keringa melihat tubuh kekasihnya sendiri.

'_Perfect_!'bathinnya di dalam hati. Kyuubi menyeringai pelan, mengingat kalau ialah yang akan menikmati tubuh Gaara untuk pertama kali.

Menurunkan kepalanya, Kyuubi mulai menjilati dada Gaara. Mengecup dan menggigit pelan putting milik Gaara dan menghisapnya kuat, menjauhkan tangan Gaara yang menarik kepalanya. Sepertinya Gaara mulai merasa adanya perasaan aneh yang menjalar ke dalam tubuhnya. Panas dan sesak.

"Ahhh … Kyuu~ … nghhhhh." Gaara mendesah kuat saat merasakan lidah Kyuubi yang semakin turun menandai dadanya dan berputar di pusarnya. Tangan kekasihnya itu bahkan sudah turun ke bawah dimana tengah memanja kejantanannya yang mulai terbangun.

Kyuubi meraup kejantanan milik Gaara ke dalam mulutnya. Menghisap keluar masuk kejantanan yang mulai tegang semakin kuat karena kulumannya. Tangan Kyuubi ikut memainkan dua benda dibawahnya membuat erangan Gaara semakin menjadi bahkan pemuda berambut merah itu acap kali membanting kepalanya ke kekiri dan ke kanan menahan setiap impuls rangsangan yang diberikan Kyuubi untuknya.

Kyuubi semakin menaikkan tempo permainan tangan dan mulutnya saat dirasakannya kejantanan milik Gaara semakin membesar di dalam mulutnya.

"Arrrggghhh! Kyuuubiiii!" teriak Gaara merasakan klimaks pertamanya. Tubuhnya melengkung hebat kemudian terhantam kembali ke atas ranjang. Kyuubi merasakan cairan hangat yang membanjiri mulutnya. Cairan yang dengan senang ditelannya namun disisakannya sedikit di dalam mulutnya.

Kyuubi mencium Gaara dengan mulut penuh sperma membuat Gaara gelapan merasakan cairan miliknya sendiri. Terasa aneh apalagi saat cairan putih tersebut bergerak perlahan di kerongkongannya.

"Aku lelah Kyuu."

Kyuubi mengacuhkan saja rengekan Gaara. Malah menyodorkan ketiga jarinya untuk dikulum Gaara sekaligus menghentikan kalimat protes yang disarangkan pemuda manis tersebut.

Kyuubi merasakan miliknya semakin menggembung di bawah sana melihat bagaimana wajah polos Gaara menjilati jarinya perlahan. Tindakan sederhana tanpa maksud apa-apa yang diartikan salah oleh Kyuubi. Membayangkan miliknya yang menggantikan tangannya di dalam mulut Gaara. Tapi Kyuubi segera menggeleng saat dirasakanya pikirannya semakin jauh. Kali ini Kyuubi tak akan memaksa Gaara untuk melakukan oral padanya mungkin lain kali toh sejak hari ini dirinya bisa menyentuh Gaara sepuasnya.

"Cukup, Gaara." Menarik jarinya perlahan, Kyuubi menekuk kedua kaki Gaara. Membuat lubang merah milik Gaara terlihat jelas. Lubang merah muda yang akan menjadi sarang miliknya di dalam.

"Tahan saja, ini sedikit terasa sakit."

Gaara mengangguk. Walau tak pernah melakukannya hubungan seperti ini bukan berarti pengetahuan Gaara benar-benar nol setidaknya berteman dengan adik Kyuubi membuat Gaara sedikit terkontaminasi hanya dalam teori bukan praktek.

"Nghhh." Gaara menggigit bibirnya saat merasakan benda aneh yang masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Baru satu jari Kyuubi saja lubangnya mulai terasa aneh begini.

Gaara semakin menguatkan gigitannya saat Kyuubi menambah jarinya di dalam sana. Gaara meremas sprei di bawahnya saat Kyuubi memasukkan tiga jarinya ke dalam lubang milik Gaara. Menggerakkanya dengan gerakan acak mempersiapkan lubang Gaara agar siap menerima miliknya.

"Sakit, Kyuu," bisik Gaara pelan saat jari Kyuubi semakin meliar didalam sana."

"Sabar sebentar," jawab Kyuubi pelan menguatkan gerakan jarinya menemukan titik yang tepat yang akan membuat kekasihnya melayang jauh.

"Agh~ disana Kyuu."

Kyuubi menyeringai saat berhasil menemukan spot yang tepat. Titik dimana Gaara akan mengerang penuh kenikmatan dibawahanya.

"Disini?" tanya Kyuubi menggoda Gaara saat dengan sengaja menghindar spot milik Gaara.

"Nghhhh~ jangan menggodaku, Kyuuu~"

Tertawa, Kyuubi menarik jarinya keluar dari lubang milik Gaara. Menurunkan celananya hingga kejantanan besar miliknya terasa sedikit bebas.

Bola mata Gaara melebar saat melihat sekilas milik Kyuubi. Bergidik di dalam hati bagaimana benda sebesar itu bisa masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Bahkan tiga jari Kyuubi tadi belum sebesar milik Kyuubi.

"Tenang saja, aku akan melakukannya perlahan kali ini." Kyuubi memposisikan miliknya tepat di depan lubang Gaara. Menyentuhkannya di lubang Gaara berniat menggoda kekasihnya yang mulai mendesis kesal karena ulahnya.

"Masukkan, Kyuu … Kumohon," ujar Gaara putus asa saat Kyuubi tak juga memasukkan miliknya. Padahal lubang Gaara sudah berkedut kesal karena tak mendapatkan makanannya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar menahan gejolak nafsu yang membucah.

"Tahan, Gaara."Kyuubi menahan kedua tangan sebelah tanganya yang menuntun miliknya di lubang Gaara. Menarik napasnya perlahan Kyuubi memasukkan miliknya secara paksa ke dalam lubang Gaara yang langsung menyempit karena kaget.

"Rileks, Gaara. Kau bisa membuat milikku kesakitan kalau begini," ujar Kyuubi tertahan saat baru kepalanya saja masuk Gaara sudah mengetatkan lubangnya.

"Ssshhh … Gaara?"

Gaara yang menutup mata ketakutan akhirnya mengangguk saat melihat Kyuubi yang mencoba meyakinkannya. Mencoba rileks, Gaara menarik kepala Kyuubi meminta kekasihnya itu menenangkannya.

Kyuubi melepaskan cengkeramannya, menunduk dan meraup kecil bibir Gaara saat dibawah sana sekali lagi miliknya masuk dengan hentakan kuat. Bersyukur bibir Gaara berada di dalam mulutnya kalau tidak kekasihnya itu pasti akan berteriak kuat karenanya.

Menjilati setitik air mata yang berada di sudut mata Gaara, Kyuubi tersenyum tipis saat jade milik Gaara terbuka.

"Lihat wajahku, Gaara." Kyuubi mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya keluar masuk lubang Gaara, menyentak titik milik Gaara berkali-kali.

"Agghhh … agh … Kyuu."

Gaara merasakan sebuah surga dunia saat Kyuubi memberikan kenikmatan dunia padanya. Kepalanya terasa penuh dengan semua kenikmatan ini. Bahkan mulutnya yang terbuka terus mendesahkan erangan berisikan nama Kyuubi.

Kyuubi terus bergerak di dalam tubuh Gaara, mempercepat temponya dan menyentuh titik yang sama. Merasakan bagaiaman lubang Gaara menjepit miliknya kuat. Ketat dan membuat kejantanannya di dalam lubang Gaara semakin berkedut dan membesar.

Gaara tahu sebentar lagi Kyuubi akan mendapatkan klimaksnya, mengocok miliknya sendiri Gaara tersenyum kecil saat malah tangan Kyuubi sudah berada di sana menyentuh dan mengocok miliknya.

"Agh … Nghhh … Kyuuuubi!" Gaara kembali memuntahkan cairan putih hingga menyemprot kemana-mana bahkan ke tubuh Kyuubi. Namun tubuh Gaara belum berhenti bergerak saat Kyuubi masih keluar masuk lubangnya.

Sesuatu di dalam sana semakin besar dan Gaara tahu Kyuubi akan sampai.

"Diluar Kyuuuu jangan di dalam!"

Terlambat, cairan putih milik Kyuubi sudah memenuhi lubangnya dengan jutaan sperma. Hangat dan penuh. Dan Gaara hanya bisa berdoa dia tak akan hamil semudah ini.

Mengatur napasnya sendiri, Kyuubi mencoba menahan miliknya tetap berada di dalam lubang Gaara. Walau saat ini Gaara tengah mendeliknya marah.

"Tenang saja, kau tak akan mungkin hamil hanya dengan satu kali semburan sperma, Gaara" ujar Kyuubi santai membalikkan tubuh Gaara hingga menelungkup ke ranjang.

"Kalau kau ingin kau ingin hamil, kita butuh berkali-kali ronde Gaara. Dan aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya."

"Bu—bukan itu maksudku Kyuu-Agh … agh."

Kyuubi menutup telinganya dan kembali mengerjai lubang Gaara dengan kejantanya yang masih belum tertidur. Siapa peduli dengan hamil saat ini, yang penting ia bisa menikmati tubuh Gaara sepuasnya.

Gaara mengutuk semua kelebihan hormon di tubuh Kyuubi saat pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu kembali menyarangkan jutaan sperma di dalam lubangnya. Dan entah berapa ronde yang mereka habiskan di malam penutupan ujian Gaara tersebut. Gaara tak bisa mengingatnya hanya rasa nyeri dibokongnya pagi itu yang terasa dibenaknya dan rutukan pada pemuda yang tengah tertidur nyaman sembari memeluknya.

"Kubunuh kau kalau sampai aku hamil, Kyuu."

.

.

.

_Brak_

Kyuubi hampir menyumpah serapah siapa pun yang berani masuk ke dalam ruangannya tanpa permisi. Namun maniks merahnya terdiam saat melihat kekasihnya berdiri dengan wajah marah. Sedikit mengernyit heran, Kyuubi mencoba mencari dimana kesalahannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Gaara? Kau tak ada kuliah hari ini?"

"Kuliah?" tersenyum kecil, Gaara berjalan mendekati Kyuubi dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Kyuubi. Sebenarnya sejak sebulan yang lalu Gaara memang sudah memulai perkuliahannya di kampus yang sama dengan Kyuubi. Hanya saja kekasihnya ini juga merangkap direktur muda yang membantu perusahaan ayahnya sehingga saat kadang saat tak ada jadwal Kyuubi akan duduk di belakang meja memulai pekerjaanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kuliah kalau setiap pagi aku harus mual-mual dan muntah karena ulahmu," bisik Gaara pelan dengan wajah dinginnya yang tentu saja tak berpengaruh pada Kyuubi yang malah dengan santai kembali duduk dibangkunya sembari menggigit sebuah apel merah.

"Lalu kenapa kau marah-marah ke kantorku? Bukankah kau ke rumah sakit hari ini?"

Mengambil paksa apel milik Kyuubi dan melemparnya, Gaara menatap langsung manik darah milik Kyuubi.

"Kau. Berjanji. Tak akan. Membuatku. Hamil. Ingat Kyuubi?" tanya Gaara di dalam setiap suku katanya.

Kyuubi mengangguk, yah walau sebenarnya ia berharap Gaara cepat hamil jadi tanggal pernikahan mereka bisa dipercepat. Rasanya bosan kalau harus sendirian di apartemen karena Kushina—ibunda Kyuubi—menahan Gaara di rumah mereka—orang tua Gaara ada di luar negeri—dan Gaara dititipkan di kediamaan Namikaze. Hanya satu orang yang sanggup melawan Kyuubi siapa lagi kalau bukan wanita berambut merah di rumahnya—ibundanya sendiri.

Setelah seks gila mereka di klub malam waktu itu, Gaara memang selalu meminta Kyuubi memasang pengaman setiap kali mereka berhubungan karena Gaara tak mau hamil sebelum kuliahnya selesai. Dengan catatan Kyuubi bisa meminta kapan saja asal tidak mengganggu kuliahnya.

"Jadi sekarang apa masalahnya?"

"Aku hamil rubah _baka_!" Gaara melemparkan kertas yang sudah lecek ditangannya pada Kyuubi. Menahan tangisnya sendiri padahal Gaara berharap bisa menyelesaikan kuliahnya baru menikah dan punya anak. Sekarang malah berbalik memiliki anak lalu menikah sepertinya.

Kyuubi menyeringai melihat catatan kesehatan yang baru saja dilemparkan Gaara. Dan disana tertulis dengan jelas kalau kekasihnya hamil dua bulan, waktu yang sama dengan hari dimana ia mengambil kesucian Gaara. Dan itu artinya rencananya berhasil dengan telak.

"Khehehe …"

"Jangan menyeringai bodoh begitu, kau mengacaukan semua rencanaku."

Kyuubi menarik tubuh Gaara hingga menimpanya, menghujam sepanjang wajah Gaara dengan ciumannya.

"Kau salah, Gaara. Kau mensukseskan semua rencanaku," ujar Kyuubi memeluk pinggang Gaara. Memeluk tubuh pemuda yang akan menjadi calon ibu untuk anaknya kelak.

"Jangan katakan kau sengaja malam itu, Kyuu?" tanya Gaara horor.

"Tepat. Kekasihku memang jenius,"

Gaara mendecih kesal, tak perlu otak jenius untuk mengetahui rencana licik Kyuubi. Apa lagi kalau bukan membuat Gaara menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

"Hiks tapi aku tak mau hamil dulu, Kyuu."

Kyuubi hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya sendiri saat mendengar suara tangisan Gaara. Sejak kapan kekasihnya bisa menangis semudah ini. Bawaan bayi mereka mungkin. Hormon itu memang sesuatu yang mengerikan juga ternyata.

"Bayi kita tak akan menghambat apapun, Bocah. Kau tetap bisa kuliah dan cuti saat hari kelahiran bayi kita saja nanti," ujar Kyuubi memeluk tubuh Gaara erat. Tersenyum tipis pada wajah yang kini berurai air mata. Entah karena efek kehamilannya, Gaara terihat cantik dimatanya saat ini.

Menghapus air mata milik Gaara dengan tangannya. Kyuubi mencium lembut kelopak mata Gaara, turun ke hidung, dan dua pipi Gaara. Kyuubi menyeringai kecil sebelum menabrakkan wajahnya ke wajah Gaara. Mempertemukan belahan bibir merah keduanya.

"Kyuu~" Gaara menarik erat pakaian depan Kyuubi saat lidah kekasihnya itu menyesap kuat bibirnya dan menjilatinya perlahan. Tak ada acara perang lidah saat ini. Kyuubi hanya ingin mengungkapkan kalau dirinya bahagia.

"Mulai hari ini kau tinggal di apartemenku. Tak ada bantahan Gaara. Dan aku yang akan menghandle semua jadwal kuliahmu, mengerti."

Gaara hanya mengangguk mendengar semua perintah Kyuubi. Memang ia punya hak untuk melawan yang ada Kyuubi langsung menculiknya dan mengurungnya di rumah seketika.

"Sekarang istirahat. Aku harus menyelesaikan semua dokumen bodoh ini dulu." Menggendong Gaara ala bridal dengan tangan Gaara yang melingkari lehernya erat Kyuubi menuju ruangan kecil di kantornya. Sebuah ruangan istirahat dengan satu sigle bed di dalam sana.

"Tidur. Nanti kubangunkan." Mengecup pelan dahi Gaara dan menyelimutinya Kyuubi menutup pintu perlahan. Memaksa Gaara untuk tidur. Berjalan pelan menuju kursinya kembali Kyuubi melihat masih ada dua tumpukan berkas perusahaan yang harus ditanda tanganinya.

"Ck, kenapa hari ini dokumennya terlalu banyak?" selidik Kyuubi heran walau hanya sebentar sebelum bibirnya menyungging sebuah senyuman manis. Senyuman yang terlalu mengerikan untuk seorang Kyuubi.

"Saa …. Ini bukan masalah besar kalau hanya segini," ujar Kyuubi santai lalu kembali duduk di belakang meja. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga semua dokumen itu selesai seketika. Hanya saja butuh berkilo-kilo apel—didalam kulkas— yang kini berantakan di ruangannya. Sepertinya Kyuubi akan membuat sekretarisnya menangis lagi hari ini.

Berjalan memasuki kamar dimana kekasihnya tengah terlelap, Kyuubi benar-benar tak percaya saat pemuda berambut merah tersebut sungguhan tertidur dengan perintahnya. Mengecup pelan dahi Gaara dan ikut tidur menyamping dengan memeluk Gaara. Kyuubi menyamankan dirinya terbuai ke alam mimpi. Toh pekerjaanya sudah selesai walau hari masih panjang.

"_Oyasumi Hime_, dan _arigatou_," Kyuubi berbisik pelan menyebutkan satu kata yang tak akan mungkin di dengar Gaara dikala sadar. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi. Namun melihat bagaimana senyuman Gaara merekah bukan tak berarti Gaara tak menyadari semua bahasa tubuh Kyuubi.

'Kyuu.'

Keduanya terlelap hingga mentari mulai naik ke atas sana. Terlelap bahagia bahkan terlalu larut hingga tak menyadari teriakan seorang wanita yang terkejut saat masuk ke ruangan Kyuubi.

"Aku kembali. Kyuubi-sama bagaimana dengan—" dan wajah wanita itu langsung horor melihat bagaimana hancurnya ruangan sang atasan—walau semua pekerjaanya selesai—tertumpuk rapi di atas meja.

"KYUUBI-SAMA!"

.

TBC

.

A/N:

Exchange fict buat imouto—Kirin Nekomata Angel of Darkness

Fufufu … beginilah kalau buat KyuuGaa ala Queen of Cliffhanger xDD sambungannya entar setahun lagi*digigit Neko* hahaha


	2. Chapter 2

Seorang pemuda bermanik merah tampak mengurai surai kemerahannya sendiri. Kesal tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun. Bagaimana tidak kalau manik _jade_ itu langsung mendeliknya marah karena sudah mengganggu kegiatannya—saat ia menariknya. Kalau saja sang pemilik _jade_ tidak sedang berbadan dua, Kyuubi akan dengan senang hati melemparkannya ke atas ranjang dan memberikan sedikit hukuman kecil.

Di dunia ini seorang Namikaze Kyuubi tak takut akan apa pun kecuali satu dan satu-satunya.

Belahan jiwanya. Seorang pemuda berambut merah yang kini asyik menggelayut manja pada pemuda pirang disebelahnya. Sang pemuda yang ditatap dengan tatapan membunuh hanya bisa berdoa di dalam hati akan kepanjangan umurnya sebelum mati di tangan kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Anooo … Kyuu_-nii_. Ini bukan—"

Namikaze Naruto, pemuda bermaniks _safire_ dengan helaian pirang dikepalanya tampak menangisi posisinya yang benar-benar serba salah saat ini.

"Nghhh … Naru-chan harum jeruk, Gaa-chan suka."

What the …

Dan Kyuubi bersumpah akan memutilasi adiknya sendiri saat melihat bagaimana sang istri kesayangannya merengek manja di lengan sang adik. Cukup membuat manik merah Kyuubi membawa bahkan dengan hawa setan neraka di belakangnya. Tak peduli kalau korbannya ini adalah adik kandungnya sendiri—coret umur dewasanya yang kalah saat ini dengan perilakunya.

"Mati kau Namikaze Naruto."

"Huweeeee …. _Kaa-saaaaannnn_ …"

"Uhmnpp … Kyuubi_-chan_ to Naru_-chan_ … akur ne," ujar sang obyek yang tersenyum manis pada keduanya.

"Kalau tidak—" sang menantu keluarga Namikaze itu sudah menjilati sebilah pisau—entah dapat darimana—ditangannya dengan senyum mengerikan dan berujar pelan, "kalian berdua kujadikan sup untuk makan malam nanti."

Membuat keduanya langsung duduk manis dan sontak mengangguk.

Wanita—pria—hamil memang mengerikan—begitulah pikiran keduanya.

.

.

.

Skak Mat

A KyuuGaa Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: MxM, M-preg, rush, typo, ooc parah, not for underage this chapter please out if you under 18+

.

.

.

Kyuubi merebahkan tubuhnya yang masih masih di atas tempat tidur. Tak peduli kalau ranjangnya akan basah dan Gaara akan mengomelinya lagi.

Sudah dua bulan Gaara tinggal bersamanya. Menculik sang tunangan dari sang bunda yang langsung melemparnya dengan barang-barang di rumah saat tahu kalau menantu kesayangan wanita berambut merah tersebut akan dibawa.

Bersyukur saat Kyuubi mengatakan kalau Gaara tengah hamil. Sang bunda malah memasang wajah polos padanya. Menyuruh Gaara cepat-cepat tinggal di apartemen Kyuubi. Sepertinya Kushina sudah tak sabar mendapatkan cucunya. Dan memastikan anak sulungnya tak membuat sesuatu hal yang ceroboh.

"_Kaa-san pikir aku Naruto? Tentu saja aku akan menjadi Gaara dengan hati-hati. Aku sudah dewasa Kushina-chan."_

Begitulah jawaban Kyuubi dengan santainya menjawab. Duduk di atas meja makan dengan sepotong apel yang baru saja diiris dan berakhir dengan lemparan pisau dapur milik Kushina karena ke kurang ajaran anaknya.

Dengan berat hati wanita berambut merah itu melepaskan Gaara ke sarang setan mesum—panggilannya pada apartemen Kyuubi—walau dengan seribu pesan dan ancaman pada sang sulung.

Bahkan Kushina langsung menikahkan keduanya sebelum cucunya lahir di luar nikah nanti. Tapi pada akhirnya sang calon nenek muda itu tersenyum kecil melihat wajah bahagia keduanya terlebih di hari pernikahan membuat semua orang ikut terbawa suasana. Mereka sangat menantikan cucu pertama keluarga Namikaze tersebut.

Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Naruto di scene awal?

Begini, Gaara mengancam Kyuubi untuk membawa serta Naruto—untuk teman bermainnya. Kalau tidak Gaara tak akan mau pindah dan memilih tinggal di rumah bersama mertuanya saja. Air mata dan wajah memelas sang istru menjadi senjata ampuh untuk Kyuubi saat ini dan bisa dipastikan Gaara mendapatkan apapun kemauannya.

"Kyuu."

Kyuubi membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam dan menemukan Gaara yang duduk di sampingnya dengan sebuah handuk kecil yang kini tengah mengelap badannya.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau tiduran dengan tubuh basah begini," ujar Gaara lagi.

Saat ini memang Kyuubi tak memakai apa pun kecuali handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahhnya.

"Sudah selesai bermain dengan Narutomu?"ujar Kyuubi datar.

Gaara terkikik kecil melihatnya. Mendudukan tubuh Kyuubi hingga ia bisa mengelap rambut sang suami.

"Kau cemburu, Kyuu?" tanya Gaara pelan. Meluk tubuh telanjang Kyuubi dari belakang. Sengaja ingin menggoda Kyuubi walau pada akhirnya kedua Namikaze bersaudara itu berlarian di dalam rumah dan baru berhenti setelah keduanya tercebur ke dalam kolam.

"Untuk apa? Aku hanya tak suka kau dekat Naruto itu saja."

Terkekeh pelan, Kyuubi menarik kepala Kyuubi mendekatinya. Mengecup singkat bibir Kyuubi yang terasa basah dibibirnya. Sebuah ciuman lembut yang berubah panas saat Kyuubi menahan kepalanya tetap di posisi dan berbalik Kyuubi yang memagut bibirnya kasar.

"Umnnpp …. Kyuu—"

Suara kecipakan terdengar di kamar tidur suami istri tersebut. Mendudukkan Gaara dipangkuanya, Kyuubi masih bermain lidah bersama lidah Gaara. Saling membelit di luar dan kembali masuk ke dalam mulut Gaara. Benang saliva mereka terputus saat Kyuubi mengakhiri ciuman itu dan tersenyum kecil melihat wajah memerah milik istrinya.

Mengusap pelan perut Gaara yang menonjol, Kyuubi menggigit kecil daun telinga Gaara. Menjulurkan lidahnya ke sela telinga Gaara. Tertawa di dalam hati melihat desahan tertahan keluar dari bibir merah Gaara. Salah siapa menggodanya dengan bermesraan dengan adiknya dan sekarang Kyuubi akan membalasnya dengan sedikit hukuman kecil.

"Enngghhh … Kyuu~ jangan menyentuh—aghhhh."

Gaara menjauhkan tubuh Kyuubi, mendorong dada bidang suaminya berharap acara jilat-menjilat yang kin sudah turun ke lehernya berhenti. Menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Tidak apa kan selama aku tidak memasukkannya?" tanya Kyuubi sembari menjilati leher putih Gaara yang meninggalkan jejak merah karena ulahnya. Tangannya sudah ke bawah menyentuh milik Gaara dari luar boksernya. Mengusap dan memijatnya Kyuubi tersenyum kecil melihat Gaara yang akhirnya menyerah dengan menyembunyikan desahannya di balik tangannya. Kyuubi hanya ingin menggoda istri tercintanya.

"Ja—ngan … enghhhhhh … Kyuu~" mohon Gaara disertai desahan halus. Tangannya sudah berpindah ke dada Kyuubi. Bergetar menahan sesuatu yang mulai terkumpul di ujung dengan semua sentuhan lembut Kyuubi.

"Benarkah?" padahal 'dia'sudah mulai bangun lo, Gaara_-chan_?"goda Kyuubi menjilati bibir putih Gaara yang kini memerah samar. Tangannya semakin kuat memijat kejantanan milik Gaara. Merasakan sesuatu mulai menetes ke luar. Bahkan tangannya yang meremas dari luar terasa agak basah.

Memasukkan tangannya ke dalam bokser milik Gaara, akhirnya Kyuubi merasakan langsung cairan precum yang mulai keluar karena ulahnya. Membiarkan desahan dan erangan istrinya semakin mengeras.

"Hag … Kyu … nghhh … haagh … _dame yo_."

"_Iie_." Kyuubi tertawa setan melihat bagaimana wajah Gaara yang semakin memerah. Membiarkan saja rambutnya di tarik istrinya saat tubuh Gaara semakin menegang bahkan hanya dengan sentuhan tangannya.

"Kyuuuu …"

Splassshh

Teriakan Gaara pada suaminya itu memberikan sebuah sentakan keluar bersamaa dengan cairan miliknya yang menyembur. Hangat dan begitu lega. Gaara mengatur napasnya sejenak yang terengah-engah sedikit memberikan istirahat pada jantungnya yang bekerja ekstra karena Kyuubi.

"Manis." Kyuubi mengangkat tangannya dari bawah, menjilati kelima jarinya dengan seduktif. Menyisakannya, Kyuubi memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Gaara dan memerintah Gaara membersihkannya.

Menjilatinya perlahan, Gaara mengangkat bibirnya tipis tanpa disadari oleh Kyuubi. Menggerakkan bokongnya menggesek sesuatu di bawah sana. Tertawa pelan saat melihat perubahan ekpresi wajah Kyuubi.

"Jangan menggodaku, Panda."

"Menggoda? Tidak kok," ujar Gaara santai memberikan jilatan terakhir pada jari Kyuubi dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan—berbalik menggoda Kyuubi.

Kyuubi merutuk di dalam hati darimana Gaara belajar segala hal mesum yang selalu bisa membuatnya menahan diri untuk menghajar lubang Gaara dengan miliknya. Terlebih di saat hamil muda begini. Dimana ia sedang 'berpuasa' Gaara acap kali membuatnya kehilangan kendali walau akhirnya hanya sebatas foreplay ringan.

"Uwaaaahhhh … dia bangun," ujar Gaara dengan nada ceria yang terlihat di sengaja.  
"Nghhh." Kyuubi tak tahu kapan Gaara sudah berjongkok di depan kejantannya miliknya. Dan sejak kapan tangan lembut itu sudah memijat miliknya. Melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Bahkan kini lidah kecil Gaara sudah menjilati ujung kejantananya dengan wajah yang menghadap ke arahnya. Sungguh menggoda iman seorang Kyuubi.

'_Damn_, awas saja kau panda nakal. Saat aku sudah bisa menyentuhmu kau harus bersiap-siap—tepatnya menyiapkan lubangmu untukku,' rutuk Kyuubi di dalam hati. Menatap tajam pada _jade_ Gaara yang balas menatapnya.

"Hwae Hhhyyuu?" tanya Gaara polosnya pada Kyuubi bahkan dengan kejantanan milik Kyuubi di mulutnya. Gigi Gaara beberapa kali menyentuh kejantanan Kyuubi sengaja mengigitnya dan membuat Kyuubi merasakan miliknya semakin membesar di dalam sana.

Menutup mulutnya sendiri, Kyuubi membiarkan miliknya dimanjakan tangan dan mulut Gaara. Merasakan bagaimana rongga hangat milik istrinya menelan habis kejantanan besarnya. Basah dan berlendir di dalam sana. Bahkan tangan Gaara yang memainkan bola kembar miliknya menambah sensasi nikmat yang dirasakannya—walau tak senikmat bagaimana lubang Gaara menjepitnya.

"Gaaraa." Kyuubi mendesis kecil saat sperma miliknya meluncur keluar memenuhi seisi mulut Gaara—lepas karena permainan Gaara. Banyak, bahkan melumer hingga keluar membasahi wajah Gaara. Sungguh pemandangan yang erotis.

"Ouch … kalau mau keluar bilang-bilang Kyuu. Kau membuatku basah," delik Gaara marah pada Kyuubi karena membuat tubuhnya berlumuran cairan milikk Kyuubi.

Tak mempedulikan protes milik Gaara, Kyuubi menarik Gaara ke dalam pelukannya. Menjilati sisa sperma di wajah Gaara dengan lidahnya. Jilatan tersebut berakhir di dalam mulut Gaara dengan sebuah pertarungan lidah lainnya.

Gaara meremas kuat surai kemerahan milik Kyuubi. Memiringkan kepalanya merasakan lidah Kyuubi yang membelit lidahnya dan saling menghisap di dalam sana. Bahkan saliva bercampur sperma tampak mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"Nghhhh … Kyuu … enghhh."

Desahan dan erangan milik Gaara menggema melalui mulutnya. Kedua pasangan suami istri tersebut saling memainkan peran mereka dalam memuaskan pasangan masing-masing. Berbagi kenikmatan tanpa menyadari kalau sepasang maniks _safire_ terpaku dengan mulut menganga lebar.

Kyuubi yang merasakan kehadiran orang lain dikamarnya pertama kali, mengintip melalui bahu Gaara, Kyuubi mendapati adiknya yang kehilangan rohnya berdiri di depan pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Bocah?" tanya Kyuubi dingin dari balik dada Gaara. Beruntung Gaara sedang berada dipelukannya kalau tidak Naruto pasti sudah melihat tubuh telanjangnya. Memerintah dari sudut matanya pada Gaara untuk diam.

"Agh—i—itu … aku mau pulang, Kyuu_-nii_. _Kaa-san_ memintaku menemaninya di rumah," ujar Naruto menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan Kyuubi yang hendak memakannya hidup-hidup karena sudah mengganggu acara sakral mereka. Salah sendiri tak menutup pintu jadi Naruto menyelonong masuk.

Mengintip perlahan dari balik poninya, Naruto tak berani melihat langsung bagaimana posisi keduanya saat ini. Walau dirinya seusia dengan Gaara sepertinya pengalaman mereka jauh berbeda terlebih sejak Gaara menikah dan diajari langsung dengan raja mesum itu.

'Hah … Gaaraku yang polos,' bathin Naruto nelangsa mengingat beberapa tahun sebelum bertemu Kyuubi. Bagaiamana seorang Gaara bahkan tak mengerti dengan buku porno yang diberikannya—sekarang bahkan Gaara bisa menggoda sang direktur muda dengan mudahnya.

"Aku pergi dulu Kyuu_-nii_," ujar Naruto berbalik sebelum menutup pintu dengan sempurna, "oh ya, lain kali kunci pintumu kalau ingin berbuat mesum dengan istrimu. Kau bisa membuat orang lain pingsan dengan permainan kalian," canda Naruto berlalu pergi sebelum Kyuubi melemparnya lagi ke kolam renang karena cemburu.

"Kau tak mengunci pintu kita tadi, Gaara?" tanya Kyuubi menatap tajam pada istrinya yang memasang wajah tak bersalah.

"Sepertinya aku lupa," jawab Gaara santai turun dari pelukan Kyuubi dan menggesek sengaja dengan lututnya dan sebuah desahan kecil keluar dari bibir Kyuubi.

"Kau—"

"Kenapa? Terangsang sayang? Tapi maaf yah aku tak mau 'menidurkannya' lagi. Lakukan sendiri, Ok," ujar Gaara tertawa kecil, mengecup singkat bibir Kyuubi dan juga kepala kejantanan Kyuubi yang mulai menegang membuat maniks darah Kyuubi sedikit membesar.

"Ck … dasar istri nakal."

"Nakal begini tapi kau mencintaiku kan Namikaze Kyuubi?" tanya Gaara mengambil pakaian Kyuubi di dalam lemari. Tak mungkin Kyuubi akan bertelanjang di rumah mereka sepanjang hari.

Cup …

"Kau tak perlu meragukan hal itu, Panda." Kyuubi balas mengecup singkat bibir Gaara dan berlalu ke kamar mandi untuk membersikhkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket meninggalkan sejenak istrinya yang tersenyum padanya sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Dasar tak bisa jujur, apa susahnya bilang 'ya aku mencintaimu'.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Kyuubi menatap horor pada menu makan malam mereka yang serba hijau dan memenuhi meja makan. Kemana benda berlemak kaya rasa yang disebu daging di sini, apa pedagang daging di Tokyo sudah pada bangkrut hingga tak bisa menyediakanya.

"Sayur." Gaara menjawabnya pelan. Menyendokan nasi dan berbagai makanan hijau ke piring Kyuubi yang diterima dengan pandangan aneh oleh suaminya.

"Kenapa hanya sayur? Kau tahu aku tak bisa makan sayur, Gaara."

"Anakmu yang minta. Dia tak mau makan daging malam ini."

Ck …

Kyuubi mendecak melihat benda hijau di piringnya. Sungguh, Kyuubi benar-benar membenci jenis makanan satu ini. Lebih baik ia makan apa pun kecuali benda mengerikan ini.

Menatap heran pada istrinya yang tengah makan dengan lahap, Kyuubi menarik napas pelan. Jangan katakan istrinya memulai acara mengidamnya—salah satu pesan Kushina padanya.

"Gaara … apa tak ada yang lain aku sungguh tak bisa memakannya," bujuk Kyuubi lagi. Mengusap pelan punggung tangan Gaara yang bebas berharap Gaara mengabulkannya lagi.

Oh, tidak lagi. Kyuubi menutup wajahnya saat Gaara menoleh padanya manik _jade_ milik Gaara mulai berkaca-kaca dengan bibir yang bergetar—pertanda buruk.

"Jadi, Kyuu tak mau memakan masakanku lagi?" tanya Gaara pelan dengan wajah sendu.

Sungguh Kyuubi akan membunuh siapa pun yang mengajari Gaara trik mengerikan begitu. Trik murahan yang selalu mempan padanya bahkan kini sang Namikaze mulai panik melihat butiran bening yang akan turun dari _jade_ Gaara.

'Tidak lagi,' bathin Kyuubi dan akhirnya mengalah. Kyuubi lalu mengangguk dan mulai menyendokkan sayuran ke udara. Meneguk ludahnya susah payah saat bau sayuran mulai masuk ke penciumannya.

Hap …

Kyuubi memasukkan nasi beserta sayurannya ke dalam mulutnya dan langsung menelannya tanpa dikunyah.

"Uhuk … uhuk …"

Gaara sontak menyodorkan air saat Kyuubi tiba-tiba tersedak. Gaara mengusap pelan punggung Kyuubi. Tak menyangka kalau Kyuubi benar-benar tak bisa menerima makanan berwarna hijau itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyuu? _Gomen_ ne … biar aku saja yang menghabiskan semuanya. _Gomen_, Kyuu."

Kyuubi menggeleng pelan, merasakan tenggorokannya sudah sedikit lega. Menarik tangan Gaara ke pangkuannya. Kyuubi mengusap air mata yang hendak lolos dari _jade_ milik Gaara. Istrinya ini benar-benar sensitif dan labil. Sebentar menangis, sebentar lagi tertawa, dan sebentar lagi menggodanya.

"Aku tak apa-apa. Sudah jangan menangis."

Gaara menggeleng. Sekarang apa yang akan dilakukannya. Ia tak bisa memasak yang lain kalau persediaan makanan untuk seminggu ke depan hanyalah sayuran segar yang ada di kulkas. Perutnya akan terasa mual bila berdekatan dengan makanan berminyak dan berlemak.

"Sssshhh … sudah jangan menangis lagi," ujar Kyuubi pelan mengusap jejak air mata Gaara dengan jempolnya. Mengecup kelopak matanya pelan.

"Jika kau ingin aku memakannya akan kulakukan—"

"Tapi?"

"Kau harus menyuapinya dengan—mulutmu," seringai Kyuubi jahil. Kalau memang calon bayi mereka menginginkannya maka akan dilakukannya tapi tentu saja dengan keuntungan lainnya dari sang calon ibu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuubi pelan, tangannya mengusap pelan perut Gaara dengan gerakan memutar. Merasakan ada pergerakan samar di dalam janin yang masih terbilang muda.

Gaara mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal pada Kyuubi yang selalu saja bisa mendapatkan keuntungan dari acara mengidamnya. Ck, tapi lihat saja nanti pasti ada masanya Kyuubi bisa dibalasnya.

"Baiklah." Mengalah, Gaara menyuapkan sesendok nasi dan sayura ke dalam mulutnya. Mengunyahnya sebentar sebelum mendekati bibir Kyuubi. Memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyuubi yang terbuka dan melumat bibir Kyuubi. Lidah Gaara yang mencoba mendorong masuk makanan lunak tersebut tertahan lama di dalam sana. Tentu saja kalau Kyuubi sedikit bermain dengan lidah Gaara sembari menghilangkan rasa aneh di tenggorokannya. Dan saliva Gaara yang bercampur dengan miliknya adalah yang terbaik.

"Uhmmpppn … Kyuu … nghhh."

Gaara mengerang saat makanan yang sudah habis di mulutnya masuk ke lambung Kyuubi, suaminya berbalik bermain di dalam mulutnya. Menggelitik langit-langitnya dengan perlahan sesekali membelit lidahnya dan menyesapnya kuat.

Begitulah acara makan Kyuubi malam itu dengan sedikit berbeda dan olahraga lidah yang berujung Gaara menolak dicium Kyuubi lagi keesokan harinya.

"Lidahku mati rasa gara-gara kau, Rubah Mesum. Tak ada ciuman untuk seminggu ini," titak sang ratu yang membuat Kyuubi langsung mengerang kesal dan hanya bisa mengiyakan saat Gaara mengancam akan pulang ke rumah dan melaporkan semua ulah Kyuubi. Hei, siapa yang mau bertarung lagi dengan wanita berambut merah yang bisa meremukkan tulangnya kali ini bila ketahuan membuat gara menangis—pura-pura tepatnya.

"Shit! Kenapa aku merasa kalau bayi itu hendak bermain-main denganku?"

.

.

.

Penderitaan Kyuubi belum berakhir saat istrinya semakin ngambek karena Naruto tak kembali ke rumah mereka—karena menyelesaikan laporannya di kota sebelah. Membuat Gaara sendirian di rumah karena tak ada jadwal kuliah sedangkan Kyuubi masih sibuk di kantornya.

"Gaara … ayolah bukakan pintunya."

"Tidak. Hari ini kau tidur di luar. Salah siapa meninggalanku sendiri sedangkan kau mengurangi jadwal kuliahku."

Kyuubi hanya bisa kembali mendesah melihat mood swing Gaara yang benar-benar tak terkontrol. Bukan salahnya juga yang harus pulang terlambat malam ini dan membuatnya harus terkunci di luar kamar mereka.

Salahkan ayahnya yang mulai bisa mengancamnya dengan iming-iming harga dirinya yang dipertaruhkan.

"_Apa kau tidak malu nanti Kyuubi, kalau putramu mengetahui kalau ayahnya tak bisa bekerja dengan benar bahkan kau tak bisa menyelesaikan tender mudah ini?"_

Terkutuklah Minato yang sengaja mengerjainya dengan membuat pekerjaan selama seminggu dikerjakannya dalam sehari itulah mengapa Kyuubi terlambat.

"Baiklah. Hanya saja jangan lupa minum susumu. Aku akan mandi di kamar bawah," ujar Kyuubi dari balik pintu. Seharusnya Gaara sadar seringaian di wajah Kyuubi pasti berarti sesuatu, "lalu mungkin aku akan keluar sebentar. Mencari hiburan mungkin—wanita cantik misalnya," sambung Kyuubi tertawa di dalam hati mengamini kalau sebentar lagi pintu akan terbuka.

Cklek. Benar kan.

"Awas saja kalau kau berani. Kukebiri milikmu, Kyuu."

Dan Kyuubi benar-benar tertawa saat melihat wajah Gaara langsung muncul di depan pintu lengkap dengan piyama tidurnya. Gaara menatap nyalang pada Kyuubi yang tersenyum jahil padanya.

"Shit! Kau membohongiku!" teriak Gaara sadar kalau sudah dipermainkan Kyuubi. Tangannya yang hendak mendorong pintu kalah cepat dengan Kyuubi yang menahan pintu dan akhirnya berhasil masuk ke dalam kamar.

Melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi meninggalkan Gaara yang memakinya sedari tadi. Saa nanti juga diam sendiri.

Butuh waktu lima belas menit untuk Kyuubi membersihkan diri dan keluar dari sana dengan memakai bathrobe. Mencegah kegiatan goda-menggoda dengan istri cantiknya. Walau pun Kyuubi sudah bisa menyentuh Gaara hanya saja malam ini tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lelah dan sepertinya besok melakukan pembalasan kecil dengan ayah tersayangnya akan mengasyikkan.

Kyuubi tersenyum kecil saat melihat stelan piyama bermotif sama yang disiapkan Gaara di atas tempat tidur. Ternyata Gaara tak benar-benar marah dengannya hanya mungkin sedikit kesal karena seharian diacuhkan.

Memakai pakaiannya segera, Kyuubi ikut naik ke atas ranjang dimana Gaara tengah membelakanginya. Masuk ke dalam selimut, Kyuubi memeluk tubuh Gaara dari belakang menyesap wangi tubuh Gaara yang menguar ke udara bercampur dengan wanginya sendiri.

"Jangan marah begitu. Kau tahu kalau pekerjaanku di kantor bagaimana, Gaara."

"…"

"Jangan mengacuhkanku."

"…"

"Gaara?"

"…"

Mendengar dengkuran halus dari bibir Gaara. Kyuubi mengulum senyum tipis. Bodohnya ia yang sedari tadi berbicara seorang diri.

"Oyasumi Gaara."

Kyuubi ikut menyamankan tubuhnya pada Gaara yang tengah berlayar ke dunia mimpi. Tanpa sadar menarik kedua tangan Kyuubi untuk semakin erat memeluknya tanpa berniat menyakiti calon bayi mereka.

'Oyasumi mo Kyuu'

.

.

.

Gaara terbangun di tengah malam dengan kepala yang sedikit pusing. Mengusap kepalanya Gaara mencoba bangun dengan sedikit susah payah. Selain karena kondisi perutnya juga kesadarannya yang belum terkumpul seutuhnya.

"Haus …" bisik Gaara pelan merasakan tenggorokannya yang sedikit kering. Lampu kamar yang sedikit redup membuat Gaara menyadari kalau air minum yang selalu tersedia di kamarnya habis.

Menolehkan kepalanya ke samping Gaara menemukan Kyuubi yang sangat terlelap dan kelelahan bahkan sentuhan Gaara membangunkannya tak bisa mengusik tidur Kyuubi. Kesal Gaara hampir saja menendang Kyuubi ke bawah. Kalau saja ia sedang tak malam turun ke bawah maka Gaara akan mengambil minumnya sendiri dan sekarang Kyuubi malah tak bisa dibangunkan.

"Lama-lama kau beneran mirip Naruto, Kyuu. Kebo," cibir Gaara pada suaminya sendiri yang tentu saja tak mendengarnya—bisa habis Gaara kalau Kyuubi mendengarnya, seenaknya saja disamakan dengan Naruto. Seharusnya mertuanya yang harus disalahkan karena sekarang punya senjata ampuh untuk mengerjai Kyuubi.

"Hiks aku haus, bagaimana ini?" tanya Gaara mengusap perutnya lalu tertawa pelan saat merasakan tendangan dari dalam sana.

"Tou-sanmu tak mau bangun, Sayang."Gaara bermonolog seorang diri di samping Kyuubi dengan calon bayinya sebelum bibirnya menyeringai senang.

"Bukankah ada itu?" sorak Gaara senang. Terkikik pelan terhadap apa yang akan dilakukannya, "_gomen_ ne Kyuu tapi aku sungguh haus dan aku malas sekali untuk turun ke bawah, _gomen_ ne."

Mendekati tubuh Kyuubi, Gaara mengesot pelan mendekati Kyuubi. Tertawa pelan dengan tangan yang menurunkan piyama Kyuubi dan dalamannya. Berbinar senang saat melihat benda yang tengah tertidur seperti tuannya tanpa tahu kalau akan ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Mengelusnya perlahan, Gaara memijat pelan milik Kyuubi dengan tangannya. Dan tak butuh lama hingga kejatanan milik Kyuubi tengah tegah menantang.

"Nggghhh … Gaara?"

Gaara sempat menolehkan kepalanya dan bersyukur kalau Kyuubi hanya menginggau pelan. Mungkin di mimpinya Kyuubi tengah mimpi basah. Dan itu tentu saja menguntungkan Gaara.

Rona merah di wajah Gaara terpias saat sadar kalau namanya lah yang keluar dari mulut Kyuubi bahkan saat mulut Gaara tengah memanja milik Kyuubi. Berharap 'milk' kesukaanya akan keluar dengan segera dan ia bisa kembali tidur.

Desahan kecil dari mulut Kyuubi keluar saat Gaara merasakan milik Kyuubi di mulutnya semakin berdenyut kuat. Bahkan tubuh Kyuubi mulai bergerak gelisah di dalam tidurnya seiring dengan gerakan mulut Gaara yang memanas. Maju mundur di dalam sana. Hingga tak lama kemudian cairan milik Kyuubi meluber di dalam mulut Gaara yang dengan senang hati di telan Gaara.

"Phuaaahhh."

Gaara menghapus sisa sperma yang tersisa di mulutnya. Melirik Kyuubi yang kini tertidur pulas karena selesai menuntaskan hasratnya—lega. Dan sepertinya Kyuubi terlalu lelah hingga tak menyadari kalau ada panda nakal yang bermain dengan tubuhnya.

"Selamat tidur, Kyuu." Memperbaiki celana Kyuubi dan mengecup singkat bibir Kyuubi, Gaara kembali tidur. Puas dengan rasa hausnya yang hilang bahkan dengan minuman terbaik. Memposisikan tubuhnya di dalam pelukan Gaara, Kyuubi menjadikan tangan Kyuubi sebagai bantalnya.

"Benar-benar minuman yang enak, apa lain kali kuminta Kyuubi untuk mengganti air mineral dengan spermanya saja ya, baby?" tanya Gaara pelan pada bayi di dalam kandungannya "ah tapi 'milk' itu lebih enak kalau dinikmati langsung dari tempatnya, benar bukan?" sambung Gaara lagi lalu menutup matanya untuk menyapa alam mimpinya dengan senyum yang tak henti dari bibirnya. Tak sadar kalau kepolosannya benar-benar tercemari oleh seorang Namikaze Kyuubi yang bahkan tak sadar sudah menjadi obyek keisengan istrinya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya itu mimpi atau nyata?" tanya Kyuubi pada dirinya sendiri smebari melirik Gaara yang masih bergelung nyaman di dalam pelukannya. Mengusap pelan dahi Gaara lalu mengecupnya dan kembali memeluk erat tubuh Gaara. Yah kesiangan di hari libur tak mengapa bukan.

Seorang Namikaze Kyuubi yang terheran merasakan mimpi basahnya yang nyata dengan sentuhan yang sangat dikenalnya terpaksa menghentikan kecurigaanya—tak ada gunanya pikirnya. Saa seharusnya Kyuubi sedikit sadar dengan noda putih yang sudah mengering di piyama atas Gaara dan ia tentu akan sedikit memiliki bahan interogasi untuk istri tersayangnya.

.

TBC

.

Iseng publish chapter 2nya … kebetulan sempat daripada ntar kelupaan ama ini fict.

Sankyu buat yang udah review di chap kemarin ya: Azz| Kirin| BlacknightSkyeye Yue-Hime| Kazeknight| Viviandra Phanthom| Yuufujoshi| Kirei-neko

Tuh udah Nee tambahin dasar imotou mesum. Chap end nanti gak ada lemonan lagi ok*ketawa setan* sorry gak ada ngidam-ngidam yang aneh2 bosen ama draft gituan*digaplok*

Narunya jadi cameo adja di fict ini gak lebih dari bantuan tak langsung adja ok, jadi yang minta masukin pair lain, gomen ga bisa—ntar ada neko yang ngamuk*laugh*. Lagi pula ini ff juga udah end di chap depan hari minggu nanti.

Ok … pai … pai

See you in Next chapter

Sabaku 'Mizu' Akumu

_Thanks for Reading_


	3. Chapter 3

"Nghh … nghhh …"

Suara desahan tertahan itu keluar dengan perlahan dari tangan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang menutup mulutnya erat. Tak ingin meloloskan suara apa pun. Walau sebenarnya usahanya percuma saat gelombang kenikmatan mendera tubuhnya. Susah saat harus menjaga rasionalitas dengan hafsu yang hampir menutupi matamu sendiri.

"Gyuuuhhh … Shhdaaaahh," ujar Gaara lirih mencoba membujuk suaminya sendiri dibawah sana untuk menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Belum." Kyuubi menyeringai melihat bagaimana wajah istrinya memerah dengan peluh yang mengalir dengan derasnya. Kyuubi masih memaju mundurkan milik Gaara di dalam mulutnya dengan tangan yang masih terus mengocok dua bola kembar milik Gaara. Merangsang benda di dalam mulutnya untuk semakin membesar hingga mengeluarkan cairan kesukaanya.

Gaara mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas saat sesuatu menyembur keluar dari kejantannyannya di dalam mulut Kyuubi, Gaara merasakan matanya memutih dengan eforia yang didapatkannya.

"Kyuu … aku lelah. Orang-orang bisa curiga kalau kita terlalu lama."Gaara mencoba menahan tubuhnya yang hampir lunglai bersandar di pintu sembari mengatur napasnya sendiri. Berharap Kyuubi akan melepaskannya saat ini.

Bila ada yang dibenci oleh Gaara maka adalah saat Kyuubi menyentuhnya di muka umum seperti ini.

"Biarkan saja. Melewatkan sajian lezat begini tentu saja tidak, Gaara. Salahmu sendiri yang menyeretku untuk menemanimu belanja," ujar Kyuubi menyeringai melihat wajah pias Gaara.

"Mati kau rubah mesum," bisik Gaara pelan tanpa bisa membalas tawa sang suami yang kini mulai mengecup paha dalamnya dengan seduktif meninggalkan beberapa jejak kemerahan. Gaara menarik surai sang rubah yang sepertinya tak peduli malah berniat membuat suara desahannya semakin nyalang.

"Ayo bermain lagi, Gaara."

Merutuk suaminya sendiri Gaara mendesah kesal—bila pada ujungnya rubah mesum itu akan mengurungnya di kamar pass. Gaara bersumpah tak akan mengajak Kyuubi untuk berbelanja dengan apa pun caranya

.

.

.

Skak Mat

A KyuuGaa Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: MxM, M-preg, rush, typo, ooc parah, not for underage this chapter please out if you under 18+

.

.

.

Beberapa jam yang lalu Gaara memang membujuk Kyuubi dengan berbagai alasan dan akhirnya suaminya itu mau menemaninya belanja. Gaara berencana membeli baju baru saat perutnya kini sudah semakin membesar dan bajunya tak ada lagi yang muat. Maklum saja kandungannya sendiri sudah memasuki trimester ke tiga.

Acara belanja yang semula terasa mengasyikkan menjadi hal buruk saat Gaara masuk ke toko baju. Mengambil beberapa helai yang menurutnya menarik dan membawanya ke kamar pass.

Berpikir ingin menunjukkannya pada Kyuubi, Gaara keluar dengan mengenakan dress ibu hamil selutut yang membuat sang calon ibu terlihat semakin manis dan tak menyadari kalau ada musang yang mulai meneguk ludah melihatnya.

Satu dua kali hingga empat potong baju dicoba oleh Gaara yang hanya diangguki oleh Kyuubi. Membuat sang istri direktur muda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Mengambil baju lainnya, Gaara tak menyadari kalau suaminya sudah berjalan menuju tempatnya berada. Mengunci install dan memerangkap tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Kyuu! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gaara kaget saat seseorang memeluknya dengan tubuhnya sendiri yang masih belum berpakaian balik—hanya sepotong celana dalam saja.

"Keluar Kyuu. Aku mau berpakaian dulu," ujar Gaara mendorong suaminya sendiri walau ternyata usahanya sia-sia. Dan Gaara merasakan firasat buruk saat melihat Kyuubi yang menjilat lidahnya sendiri.

"Kau tak akan melakukannya disini kan, Kyuu?" tanya Gaara sedikit takut melihat maniks darah Kyuubi yang menelisik tubuhnya tak nyaman.

"Sayangnya Ya istriku. Sepertinya bercinta di ruangan sesempit ini menarik juga."

Dan begitulah akhirnya Gaara berakhir dengan bercinta bersama Kyuubi dengan sang suami tercinta yang kini berada di bawahnya. Kaki Gaara mengangkang besar saat Kyuubi mulai menjilati lubangnya. Sepertinya Kyuubi berniat menggoda sang istri tercinta saat jilatan tersebut hanya berupa sentuhan kecil.

"Kyuu … jangan mengghhhhgodakuuuhhh …" Desahan Gaara akhirnya tak tertahan lagi saat Kyuubi memasukkan satu jarinya di dalam lubang Gaara. Jari tersebut bertambah dengan cepatnya. Melonggarkan jalan masuk untuk benda yang bahkan lebih besar dari ketiga jari tersebut.

"Istriku memang yang terbaik, bukan?" tanya Kyuubi melirik kaca dibelakang mereka meminta Gaara ikut melihatnya. Di sana seorang pemuda dengan perut tengah hamil besar tengah mendesah dan mengerang. Rambutnya acak-acakan dengan wajah memerah malu dan titik keringat yang mengalir. Bahkan tampak seorang pemuda lainnya di kakinya tengah berjongkok dan menyeringai.

Gaara memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat pantulan cermin. Rasanya kepalanya mendidih melihatnya bagaimana tidak bila saat mulutnya terus menolak namun tubuhnya memberikan reaksi yang lain. Gaara menginginkan sentuhan Kyuubi di tubuhnya. Desahan dan rintihannya menjadi bukti nyata.

Kyuubi berdiri dan menurunkan celananya, menaikkan tubuh Gaara ke atas meja kecil yang ada di dalam sana. Mengatur posisinya agar tak memberi beban pada perut Gaara.

Membuka kaki Gaara selebar mungkin dan menekuknya, Kyuubi mulai memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang milik Gaara yang sedikit melebar dengan pelonggaran yang dilakukannya.

"Ughhh … sempit," desis Kyuubi merasakan bagaimana lubang Gaara yang meraup miliknyan dan menelannya. Menyentakkannya dengan kuat Kyuubi menanamkan miliknya tepat di lubang Gaara dan menyentuh titik dimana istri tercintanya akan mengerang dengan nikmatnya.

"Kyuuhhh … aghhhh … enghhhh …"

Gaara mendesah setiap kali gerakan kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya masuk dan menyentuhnya berkali-kali. Lelehan saliva mengalir melalui sudut bibirnya. Mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuubi Gaara mencoba menahan kesadarannya agar tetap ada.

"Ssshhh … jangan terlalu keras, Sayang. Aku tak mau mereka berkumpul di depan nanti," bisik Kyuubi sembari menjilati dada Gaara yang sedikit membesar. Mengemut dan menggigitnya walau desahan Gaara hanya terdengar samar tertutup tangan sang istri cantiknya.

Kyuubi masih terus bergerak keluar masuk lubang, Gaara. Tangannya mengocok kejantanan Gaara yang kini mulai meneteskan cairan precum. Menarik tangan Gaara dari mulutnya, Kyuubi memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Gaara. Menggati peran tangan Gaara untuk meredam suara Gaara.

Keduanya bergerak berlawanan arah memberikan gesekan akan rasa yang selalu saja memabukkan setiap kali mereka melakukannya.

Gaara mendesah tertahan di dalam mulut Kyuubi lagi saat merasakan klimaksnya datang. Lidah Kyuubi meraup semua suara yang dikeluarkannya. Membuat Gaara semakin menggila karena ulah suaminya tersebut.

Tak lama Kyuubi menyusul Gaara, menyemprotkan cairan miliknya ke dalam lubang Gaara. Terlalu banyak hingga lelehannya mengalir keluar.

Mengecup dahi Gaara perlahan, Kyuubi tersenyum kecil melihat wajah kelelahan Gaara. Di tengah hamil besar kadang Gaara memang selalu melayani permainan Kyuubi walau tak sepanas saat dirinya belum berbadan dua.

Terlebih saat Kyuubi benar-benar ingin menyentuhnya.

Dan Gaara hanya meminta untuk bermain aman. Ia akan melayani Kyuubi asal suaminya itu sedikit menahan diri dan tidak membahayakan calon anak mereka. Itulah yang dilakukan Kyuubi saat ini.

Walau belum puas menggagahi istrinya sendiri, Kyuubi masih sadar diri dimana mereka saat ini. Membersihkan tubuh Gaara dengan pakaian milik sang istri, Kyuubi memastikan tak ada cairan yang tertinggal. Memakaikan baju baru, Kyuubi menggendong Gaara keluar dari kamar tersebut. Meminta sang penjual memasukkan semua pakaian yang diambil istrinya ke dalam tagihannya.

"Pulang Kyuu," bisik Gaara pelan. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas dan diangguki oleh Kyuubi.

Kyuubi hanya terkekeh pelan membayangkan reaksi sang pelayan toko saat mendapati ruangan yang berantakan. Ia hanya membersihkan tubuh istrinya bukan ruangan. Mana mau Kyuubi bersusah payah melakukannya.

"Ya Tuhan ternyata itu Kau, Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi menghentikan langkahnya yang masih menggendong Gaara saat seorang pria berkucir mengehentikan langkahnya.

Menaikan alisnya, Kyuubi bertanya siapa.

"Kau lupa padaku Kyuu? Aku Itachi. Apa dia istrimu?" tanya sang lawan bicara pada Kyuubi yang mencoba mengingat walau kemudia ia mengangguk.

"Aku tak menyangka kau melakukan hal segila itu di sini—di tokoku," sindir Itachi. Pemuda yang merupakan sahabat lama Kyuubi itu.

Kyuubi hanya mendelik pada pemuda yang kini ikut berjalan disampingnya menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau tahu aku tak percaya saat saat karyawanku melaporkan ada suara aneh di salah satu bilik. Beruntung dia memberikan deskripsi pembeli yang masuk kalau tidak aku pasti sudah mengetok pintunya."

Kyuubi mengangkat bahunya acuh, membiarkan saja Itachi berbicara panjang lebar padanya. Keduanya memang tak pernah bertemu lagi sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Kabar terakhir yang Kyuubi dengar Uchiha sulung itu melanjutkan kuliahnya keluar.

Selesai meletakkan Gaara yang tertidur ke dalam mobil. Kyuubi berbalik menuju arah sebaliknya. Berdiri sebelum hendak masuk ke dalam.

"Oh Ya Itachi. _Sorry_ sudah membuat tokomu sedikit 'berantakan' sebaiknya kau masuk sebelum salah satu pegawaimu pingsan melihat ruangan yang kumasuki tadi," kekeh Kyuubi lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Melaju kencang meninggalkan Itachi yang kini bengong mendengarnya.

"Tak pernah berubah," ujar Itachi menggeleng. Tahu pasti kalimat 'sorry' yang dikatakan Kyuubi tak berarti apa-apa—seorang Kyuubi tak akan pernah meminta maaf. Melenggang masuk ke dalam Itachi berharap tak ada teriakan sensasional.

"Kyaaaaa!"

Dan sepertinya doa Itachi tak terkabul.

"Awas kau rubah … jangan salahkan aku kalau kutambahkan biaya tambahan karena sudah membuat 'kotor' dan mesum di tokoku," seringai Itachi santai.

.

.

.

"Kyuu … Kyuu …"

Gaara menarik pelan bahu Kyuubi, membangunkan suaminya yang tengah tertidur. Perutnya terasa lapar. Sejak tadi belum ada satu pun makanan yang masuk ke dalam perutnya.

"Ng? ada apa, Gaara?" tanya Kyuubi bangun dan duduk di samping Gaara.

"Aku lapar."

Kyuubi terkekeh pelan melihat raut polos yang ditujukan Gaara padanya. Mereka memang langsung tidur saja saat Kyuubi tak tahu harus melakukan apa saat melihat wajah damai Gaara.

"Baiklah." Kyuubi menggendong Gaara keluar. Membawanya perlahan ke lantai bawah sekedar mencari makanan yang bisa dimakan istrinya.

Gaara mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Gaara. Menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Kyuubi. Merasakan aroma tubuh Kyuubi dipenciumannya. Sungguh menenangkan.

"Duduk di sini sebentar." Kyuubi mendudukkan Gaara di salah satu kursi di ruang makan. Kyuubi lalu membuka kulkasnya sekedar mencari bahan yang dimasaknya. Tak mengizinkan Gaara ikut membantunya.

"Nasi kare tak masalah?" tanya Kyuubi mendapati ada bumbu kare instan di dalam kulkas. Sepertinya makan nasi kare di cuaca yang sedikit dingin ini tak mengapa. Terlebih hanya ini sebenarnya yang bisa dimasak Kyuubi dengan baik.

Mengangguk, Gaara hanya memperhatikan punggung Kyuubi. Melihat dari belakang kegiatan Kyuubi walau tak jelas. Hanya suara potongan di talenan menandakan suami tercintanya tengah memotong semua bahan yang dibutuhkan.

Bosan hanya duduk saja, Gaara berniat menyiapkan piring dan gelas saja. Sedikit susah, Gaara memegang pinggangnya menahan berat badannya dengan tangan yang bertumpu di atas meja. Kandungannya memang semakin membesar dan membuatnya sedikit kesusahan untuk bergerak.

Kyuubi tersenyum tipis saat Gaara menyusun piring dan gelas di atas meja. Berpikir itu tak akan membahayakan, Kyuubi membiarkannya saja terlebih semua yang dibutuhkan Gaara berada dijangkaunanya. Tanpa perlu bersusah payah.

Menuangkan nasi ke masing-masing piring, Gaara kembali duduk sembari menunggu Kyuubi. Wangi kare yang tercium membuat Gaara tersenyum kecil menyadari masakan Kyuubi sudah matang.

"Ayo makan." Meletakkan semangkuk besar kare yang masih mengepulkan asap. Kyuubi terkekeh melihat wajah bingung Gaara.

"Aku sengaja memasaknya sedikit banyak. Siapa tahu kau lapar lagi," ujar Kyuubi menyadari arah pandangan Gaara. Kare ini bisa disimpan dan dipanaskan lagi bila Gaara masih menginginkannya nanti. Karena Kyuubi tak akan mau memasak dua kali dalam satu hari.

"Enak …" Gaara menyuapkan makananya dengan lahap. Kare buatan Kyuubi memang sangat disukainya. Terlebih makanan ini juga masuk makanan favoritenya. Tapi jangan pernah meminta Kyuubi membuatkan yang lain kalau tak ingin melihat neraka.

"Kyuu …"

"Ng?"

"Kenapa kau hanya bisa membuat nasi kare?" tanya Gaara. Sebuah pertanyaan yang sejak dulu ingin ditanyakannya pada suaminya ini.

"Karena kau menyukainya."

"Eh?" Rona kemerahan mulai menjalar di wajah Gaara. Apa lagi Kyuubi mengatakan dengan sebuah senyuman manis bukan seringaian nakal yang biasa diperlihatkannya.

"Karena istri tercintaku pernah mengatakan sangat menyukai kare dibandingkan makanan apapun."

Gaara tersenyum manis mendengarnya, mengusap surai pirang kemerahan milik Kyuubi yang kini berjongkok di depannya. Tangan besar Kyuubi tengah mengusap pelan perutnya. Menyapa calon bayi mereka.

Duk

Sepasang suami istri itu sedikit kaget mendapatkan tendangan dari dalam perut Gaara. Sepertinya sang calon anak turut bahagia dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Anak pintar," ujar Kyuubi mengecup perut Gaara sayang berlapis dress lembut.

"Dia pasti jadi anak yang manis nanti," ujar Gaara pada Kyuubi yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya. Cantik seperti ibunya."

"Ya Kyuu. Aku ini pria berarti aku tampan bukan cantik," protes Gaara kesal.

"Kalau begitu manis saja bagaimana." Goda Kyuubi pada Gaara yang memukulnya pelan. Mengacuhkan umpatan-umpatan Gaara, Kyuubi menggendong Gaara ala bridal menuju ruang tengah. Sejenak menikmati waktu libur mereka.

"Kau memang pria Gaara tapi kau pria milikku. Kau memang pria tapi kau milikku yang paling manis. Dan hanya aku yang boleh memiliki seorang Namikaze Gaara, mengerti?"

Gaara terkekeh mendengar kalimat posesif milik Kyuubi. Keduanya duduk di ruang tengah dengan Kyuubi yang memeluk Gaara dari belakang.

"Aku tahu tuan posesif," ujar Gaara menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Kyuubi.

"Aku memang pria, tapi aku priamu. Aku memang pria tapi aku juga seorang istri. Istri dari rubah mesum di belakangku ini," canda Gaara menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di balik bantal duduk.

Kyuubi tertawa mendengar kalimat frontal yang sungguh tak dipercayanya keluar dari bibir Gaara. Mengecup surai merah milik Gaara, Kyuubi mendekap tubuh istri tercintanya dengan sayang.

"Tidak hanya itu kau juga calon ibu dari anakku, Gaara."

"Kau benar, dan ini calon anak kita, Kyuu" ujar Gaara pelan, membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengecup pelan bibir Kyuubi. Sebuah ciuman kecil nan manis di sore hari. Bahkan sang mentari yang hendak pulang tersipu malu melihatnya. Melihat bagaimana dua insan yang tengah memadu kasih kini bergerak semakin intim. Meyakinkan pasangan masing-masing betapa berharganya mereka. Di tengahi sebuah calon kebahagiaan yang sebentar lagi akan terlahir ke dunia.

.

.

.

"_Ittai yo_ … Kyuubi!"

Kyuubi yang mendengar teriakan Gaara dari kamarnya berlari kembali masuk. Melempar tasnya sendiri dan mendobrak masuk kamarnya sendiri.

"Gaara?" Kyuubi menghampiri Gaara yang tengah terengah-engah menahan sakit. Tanga istrinya itu memegang erat pinggangnya.

"_Ittai_ … Kyuu … _Ittai yo_," lirih Gaara menarik pelan dasi Kyuubi.

"Tarik napasmu perlahan ok, kita ke rumah sakit."

Menggendong Gaara secepatnya Kyuubi langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju ke arah rumah sakit. Tangannya yang bebas sesekali mencoba mengusap perut Gaara. Terasa sangat keras karena kontraksi yang terjadi.

Kyuubi menjaga fokusnya dengan sedikit susah. Dimana ia harus membagi pikirannya yang sedang panik dengan jalanan di depan. Namun Kyuubi mencoba setidaknya menjaga mereka tak akan menabrak pembatas jalan.

Jalanan sedikit ramai membuat Kyuubi berputar arah dan mencari jalan alternatif. Menghidupkan GPSnya sekedar memastikan mereka tak akan terjebak macet.

"Hiks … _Ittai_ … Kyuuhhh."

Mengusap helai merah milik Gaara, Kyuubi tersenyum kecil memberikan semangat pada Gaara untuk sedikit bersabar. Kyuubi pun sama terkejutnya. Menurut pemeriksaan minggu lalu. Bayi mereka direncanakan lahir satu atau dua minggu lagi dan sekarang Gaara malah berkontraksi hebat.

Ckitt …

Kyuubi segera menghentikan mobilnya di area di lobi rumah sakit. Tak memperdulikan kalau ia tak boleh memarkirkan mobilnya di sana. Membuka pintu mobil sebelahnya, Kyuubi tersenyum lega saat ada beberapa petugas yang langsung menghampiri mereka dengan sebuah brankar.

Menggedong istrinya dan memindahkannya ke atas brankar, Kyuubi tak melepaskan tangannya pada Gaara—dan terus menerus mengecup dahinya memberi semangat—bahkan saat brankar mulai berjalan menuju ruang operasi. Bayi keduanya harus segera di keluarkan dengan segera.

Kyuubi menghentikan langkahnya saat salah satu dari petugas medis memintanya menunggu di luar.

"Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ok. Bersemangatlah." Kyuubi mengecup kecil bibir Gaara lalu membiarkan istrinya di bawa ke dalam sana oleh beberapa petugas. Membiarkan Kyuubi di luar setelah mendapatkan persetujuan medis.

Lama Kyuubi menunggu seorang diri. Walau selama ini Kyuubi tak pernah meminta dan berdoa pada Kami-sama. Namun kali ini Kyuubi benar-benar berharap keduanya baik-baik saja. Wajah pucat Gaara masih terbayang di benaknya. Kyuubi tak akan sanggup bila harus seorang diri di dunia ini.

Waktu berjalan perlahan detik demi detik. Kyuubi tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia menunggu. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut.

"Oek … oek …"

Suara bayi dari dalam sana membuat sebuah desahan lega keluar dari bibir Kyuubi. Bahkan maniksnya terharus dan meneteskan air mata. Akhirnya Kyuubi akan menjadi seorang ayah. Seorang bayi lucu akan menjadi kebahagiaan lain di dalam rumah tangganya bersama Gaara.

Butuh beberapa menit hingga akhirnya pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan seorang sensei mendekati Kyuubi. Mengucapkan selamat padanya.

"Selamat Namikaze_-san_. Seorang anak laki-laki yang sehat. Keduanya akan dipindahhkan setelah di observasi di dalam sana. Permisi."

Kyuubi mengangguk. Senyum tipisnya tak pernah menghilang. Penantian mereka berakhir sudah.

"_Arigatou_, Gaara."Kini wajah seorang direktur muda berubah menjadi seorang ayah yang berbahagia dengan kehadiran anak pertamanya.

.

.

.

"Lucunya …"

"Benar-benar mirip Kyuu_-nii_. Agh, padahal kuharap keponakanku akan mirip Gaara saja," ujar Naruto tertawa melihat keponakannya yang tengah berada bersama ibunya.

"Ya. Apa yang kau katakan bocah jabrik—."

"Itu benar Kyuu. Kenapa kau tak mengabari kami, hah?"Kushina memotong umpatan Kyuubi dan menoel kepala anak bungsunya tersebut.

"Aku lupa."

"Anak durhaka."

"Siapa yang durhaka—"

"Sudah kalian apa yak malu dilihat Gaara bertengkar begitu?" sang pria berambubt pirang tampak menengahi perkelahian istri dan anaknya dengan tangan menunjuk pada sang menantu yang tertawa tertahan karena keduanya.

"Cih. Kalau tahu begini mending tak kukabari saja."

"Berani kau lakukan itu, _Kaa-san_ pastikan Gaara dan cucu _kaa-san_ akan tinggal di rumah."

Gaara yang melihat bagaimana suami dan mertuanya bertengkar hanya menggeleng. Tersenyum kecil pada bayi manis yang kini berada di gendongannya. Tangan sang bayi tampak menggenggam jari telunjuknya.

"Saa … Gaara siapa namanya?" Naruto yang berada di kanan Gaara bertanya mengacuhkan sang ibu dan kakak tertuanya masih mengadu deathglare mereka. Sang ayah yang tak tahu apa lagi membiarkannya saja dan asyik menyesap minumannya.

"Nama? Kami belum mempersiap—"

"Ryouta. Namikaze Ryouta," potong Kyuubi lalu mendekati sisi lain Gaara.

"Begitukah? Aku tak tahu kau sudah memikirkannya, Kyuu."

"Ayumi dan Ryouta itu nama yang kusiapkan untuk anak kita," ujar Kyuubi memeluk ringan tubuh samping Gaara dengan tangannya yang ikut memainkan jari Gaara di tangan sang anak.

"Ryouta-kah? Selamat datang di keluarga kami Ryou_-chan_. Jadilah anak yang manis seperti ibumu jangan seperti ayahmu ya," ujar Naruto langsung berlari saat Kyuubi mengejarnya karena tak terima.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan begitu pada anakku jabrik pirang?"

Dan Gaara hanya menggeleng dengan kegiatan kejar-kejaran dua bersaudara Namikaze tersebut. Tawanya semakin naik saat melihat sang ibu ikut serta mengejar keduanya. Benar-benar tak ingat umur.

"Saa … sayang, jangan tiru kelakuan kenaka-kanakan ayah, paman, juga nenek You-chan ne. Selamat datang di keluarga Namikaze sayang," ujar Gaara mengecup pipi sang bayi di sebelah kanan.

Clik

Gaara terkejut saat mendengar suara shutter dan mendapati suaminya sudah berada di dekatnya dengan sebuah kamera. Sepertinya acara kejar-kejaran di ruang sempit itu sudah selesai dengan kemenangan sang sulung dengan sang bungsu yang kini terkapar di lantai.

"Manisnya. Oi, Naruto ambilkan foto kami." Kyuubi melempar kamera di tanganya pada Naruto yang berhasil menangkapnya. Berdiri di samping Gaara dengan sang bayi di pelukan sang ibu.

"Say … Cheeseee."

Cklik

Dan sebuah keluarga kecil baru tercetak di dalam sana.

"Manisnya," ujar Kushina melihat bagaimana sebuah kebahagian terlihat jelas di sana. Walau sering memarahi Kyuubi namun wanita itu tahu kalau putranya benar-benar menyayangi anak sahabatnya itu.

"Aaghhh aku mau berfoto juga. _Kaa-chan_ dan _tou-chan_ juga." Naruto menyeret kedua orang tuanya untuk berdiri di dekat kakak iparnya. Mengatur timer kamera dengan tepat dan segera berlari mendekati ranjang Gaara.

"Say Cheeeeeseee."

Cklik.

Dan sebuah foto penuh kebahagian tercetak dengan jelas. Sang keluarga kecil di dalam keluarga besar dengan kehadiran sang malaikat di tengah semuanya. Tak tahu sejak kapan kehebohan yang baru saja terjadi berganti dengan sebuah perayaan. Merayakan hari lahir sang bayi ke dunia ini.

"Terima kasih sudah lahir ke dunia ini, Namikaze Ryouta_. Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ menyayangimu. Selalu dan selamanya."

.

The End

.

A/N:

Exchange Fict for Rin status complete


End file.
